Video Games and Chocolate
by sweetpea1225
Summary: How do you tell someone how you feel when you're positive their feelings aren't the same? LEMON Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if I did, it'd be about Matt and Mello. And some L/Light action'd be thrown in as well :D
1. Fight

Video Games and Chocolate

Chapter 1: Fight

"Matt! Get your ass off the fucking couch, put down the god-damned PSP, and go get me some chocolate!" The blond was standing over a lazy Matt, lying on the couch, PSP clutched tight in his hands.

"Mello, let me just finish this level! It's the last one before I beat the whole game!" the red head whined as he started to sit up.

"I said...PUT IT AWAY AND GET ME SOME FUCKING CHOCOLATE!" He screamed as he snatched away the PSP and hurled it at the wall.

"What the hell! I said I'd go! That's the third one this week! You're such an asshole Mello!!"

"Well, if you had gone the first time I asked you, three god-damned hours ago, you'd still have your stupid-ass game."

"What the fuck ever, I'm goin'!" Matt slammed the door behind him as he left, leaving Mello unable to retort.

_Oh my god. How hard is it to just do what I say the first time? Ugh, he makes me so pissed, but how can I stay mad? One look at the kid with his adorable smile and it's hard for me to stand sometimes. He's so damn cute. With his soft red hair and those stupid goggles covering those gorgeous emerald eyes...DAMNIT! No, Mello, he's your best friend, don't think about him like that..._He busied himself by roaming around the apartment. Getting up off the couch to walk into the kitchen, down the hall to the dining room, in and out of both his and Matt's room (trying very hard not to touch anything), to go back to laying on the couch. He had done this for about a half hour before finally getting bored and sitting back down on the couch, somewhat worried where Matt was. The grocery store was only around the corner from their flat. He stared at the door for what seemed like forever before nodding off to sleep...

Mello was awakened by the scent of booze and cigarettes, sitting up he saw Matt, who smelled of both and was sitting across from Mello in their recliner, staring at the blond with a wicked grin. Mello rubbed his eyes some, to see the grin grow wider and an empty bottle of vodka on the table. He knew what was going on, this happened every time they fought, Matt would get pissed like a little pussy and leave to get plastered.

"Hey, Matt, you okay? Why don't you go lay down or something? You're drunk. Just go sleep it off. I'm sorry we fought earlier." Mello said, a faint smile crawling across his face. Without a word, the red head sank down to the floor and crawled (with a slight wobble) over to Mello's feet. He smiled slightly before placing his hands on either side of Mello's legs and pushing himself up towards the blue eyes he loved to look at. Mello said nothing, shocked at and a little confused as to what was going on, but he never stopped the younger man as his lips were being sucked on and licked at, a hinted taste of alcohol filling his mouth. It must've been a while since Matt had gotten home. Matt was starting to move onto Mello's lap when Mello stopped him.

"Wh-what's wrong Mello..." he slurred, "Not good enough for you? Alright then..." He trailed off, stumbling a little as he stood up.

"Matt, you're drunk as a mother fucker. I don't know if you really meant for that to happen. So, just go on off to bed please."

"What ever. I'm not that hic-drunk! You're just-oh god, I'm gonna be sick..." With that he ran off to the bathroom, with quite a speed for a drunk man actually. Mello laughed as he heard his friend puking in the bathroom.

"Never could hold his vodka. What a pansy." he snickered before going off after the man. Mello pushed back the hair in Matt's face as he threw up all the alcohol he had in his system. Even puking his brains out, he was sweet, muttering a thank you whenever he could. Mello helped him take off his dirty shirt and set him up in bed, waiting until the red head had finally fallen asleep before laying him on his side and setting himself up on the small chair Matt had in his room, the one Matt would use to play his video games (if and when he wasn't busy helping Mello).


	2. Realization

Video Games and Chocolate

Chapter 2: Realization

The sun was beating bright through the blinds of Matt's room. Mello sat up to see that Matt was already out of bed. Getting up from the extremely uncomfortable position he had been in in that small chair, Mello stretched and cracked his back and neck. He ran his hand over his face and into his hair with his gloved hand, _Where the hell did he go? I don't hear him... _With that, Mello was frightened by Matt crashing through the door with a tray of chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate covered strawberries, a chocolate bar and hot chocolate.

"What is all this? What'd you do?" he thought something had happened and Matt was trying to cover it up with this gesture.

"Nothing, nothing. Jeez, can't I just bring you this cause you helped me last night? I honestly don't remember anything but coming in the door, seeing you sleeping on the couch and then waking up this morning. I did this to make up for anything I may have done, actually. I don't want you to be mad at me. I should've just gone out and gotten the chocolate for you instead of arguing. It was my own fault, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine. So that's all you remember?"

"Yeah, pretty much, some foggy visions of my puking up my entire stomach, but other that that, nothing."

"Oh, okay then." He sounded somewhat dissapointed, but Matt didn't notice, he was too busy watching the blond's hair fall back into his face. He was so sexy. Just sitting there in his dark blue chair, it brought out the blond's eyes.

"Hey, you gonna give me that chocolate bar or am I gonna have to jump you for it?!"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I spaced. You don't want anything else? I put chocolate in everything."

"Nah, I really don't eat too much in the mornings. You know that. Just this bar should be fine." He finished the sentence with a snap of the chocolate bar in his teeth.

"Yeah, forgot. So anyways, what's up for today?"

"I'm not sure Matt, we don't really have anything to do. So, whatever you want I guess."

"Alright then, why don't we just hang out here. We've been working really hard anyways."

"Okay, well it's about what? Ten in the morning, right?"

"Yeah, around there." With that Matt left the room and Mello sat back down, eating his chocolate bar, eventually getting up to take a shower. After a quick shower, and changing into his normal full leather outfit, Mello went into the living room again to join Matt on the couch. They both sat for a bit in silence, until finally Matt got up to take a shower himself. Mello just sat and waited, watching the TV and wishing he had followed Matt into the shower. Soon enough, Matt came back, hair still wet and only wearing a loose pair of jeans that hung precariously low, and his goggles. _Wow, those pants were amazing. Just a tad bit lower and, oh god. I can't even think about it anymore without my pants growing much tighter. He's so damn good looking. If only I could just walk over and touch his smooth skin, kiss those soft lips again, this time without the surprise, and just pull those pants that much lower...NO NO NO! STOP IT! _Without realizing it, Mello had been staring wide-eyed at the half naked man's tantalizing body.

"Uh, dude, what are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I uh, was just spacing out I guess." _What a lame ass excuse. Wow, you suck at life today._

"Yeah, there's been a lot of that today. Hah, hey, you wanna play somethin? Mario or Sonic or somethin?"

"Or somethin, sure." Mello smirked at his own comment, knowing that he had something much more sinister than just video games in mind. Matt smiled back, not realizing what would soon become of the two and how it would change both of their lives forever...


	3. True Feelings

Video Games and Chocolate

Chapter 3: True Feelings

_ Who knew playing Sonic for a few hours would clear my mind enough to see how much I truly like the man sitting at my side. Tongue slightly out, eyes completely focused on the screen, fingers pushing buttons like there was no tomorrow. This younger, beautiful creation of God, his tender, silky skin, soft luscious lips, perfectly sculpted chest and abdomen still glinting in the light due to the drops of water from his shower. Oh my god. I think I'm in love with him. It's so strange, but honestly, it feels right to say, well think that. I love him. I love Mail Jeevas. (a.k.a. Matt) It feels so right. But, how could I ever tell him, if I did. I don't think I ever could. Fuck, he's my only friend, how can I be in love with him? I don't know anymore._

"BAM!!! I FUCKING PWNED YOU NOOB!" Matt screeched as he threw the controller at the ground.

"Yeah, Matt. You usually do. You always win. You are the biggest fucking video game nerd ever." He snapped, regretting it as he said it. He knew that Matt was bullied as a child, always being there to save him from the bad guys.

"What the fuck Mello, it's just a game. I was only kidding. You don't have to be mean about it! I don't get why you're so mean to me all the time I never even-" He was cut off my Mello's lips on his, he hadn't noticed that Mello had been inching his face closer and closer as he spoke to him. He tasted like chocolate, made sense, it's all the fucker ate. Oddly enough, Matt never pulled away, he liked it. He'd longed for this moment from as far back as he could remember. The two sat there, lips on each others for thirty seconds or so until Mello pulled away.

"I love you Matt. I don't know when or how it happened, but I've fallen in love with you. If you can't accept it, it's okay, but I just-" Again, words were cut off by the other's lips. This time more forcefully, pushing harder than Mello had, licking Mello's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Mello shook his head slightly, playing hard to get, Matt reached down and rubbed slowly at Mello's leather encased crotch. He moaned, opening his mouth and allowing Matt to have full control over Mello's chocolate-flavored tongue. The two made-out heavily before Matt pulled away from Mello's mouth, trailing kisses from the corner of his lips up to his ear.

"I love you too, Mello. I have for a very long time." He purred, his voice full with lust and want. "I need you Mello, I always have. Just like you need me. But at this moment, I need your hands all over me, I want you to be mine and only mine. Take me please." He licked at Mello's earlobe on that last word and moved back to the blond's puffy, red lips. Mello smiled into the kiss as Matt pulled him up off the couch, dragging him into his room, their lips never parting. Even as Mello and Matt fought for dominance, ocassionally one slamming the other into a wall for the thrill. By the time they had gotten into Mello's room, which was closest to the living room, the two were hard and growing in their pants. Mello had won the fight for dominance and pushed Matt onto the bed, parting their lips for the first time for more than a few seconds. Mello just stared down at the younger man, adoring his every rippling muscle under that taught porcelain skin. He smirked as he crawled on top of the goggle-wearing man, straddling him on the bed. He kissed from Matt's forehead all the way down to his navel, causing a shudder to escape Matt's mouth. As he kissed back up, he stopped at the left nipple, so pert and pink, taking it into his mouth, sucking and nipping at the soft skin. Matt groaned, wanted and longing for more, causing Mello to move faster and switching over to the right nipple and repeating his previous process, all the while Matt was reaching his hands into the back of Mello's vest, earning himself a groan. Matt scratched at the back of his new found lover and was satisfied as Mello moaned some and had been moving his way back up to Matt's lips.  
Mello kissed him furiously, never wanting the bitter sweet taste of cigarettes and the beer Matt had been drinking to leave his mouth. Matt tugged at the zipper of Mello's vest as best he could while not being able to see it. Mello chuckled as he sat up, grinding their hips together, earning a soft moan and slowly took of his vest, sliding it off one arm at a time, revealing the scarred side of his chest.

"Oh come onnnn...Melloo..." He whined, wanting this moment to go faster.

"Good things come to those who wait Matty" He replied mischeviously before attacking Matt's neck with his mouth and teeth, nipping lightly and biting harder as he got more aroused from Matt's hand rubbing at his manhood. They had moved up to the top of the bed and Mello stopped for a moment to reach into his bedside dresser drawer, pulling out a pair of shiny handcuffs. He attatched one to Matt's wrist, brought the other cuff through the metal railing of his head board and clipped it onto the opposite wrist. Matt was in heaven. He loved the way it felt to be under Mello's control, knowing that he'd never hurt him. Mello slowly slid down Matt's pants before his own and grinding their hips against one another, much to the content of Matt. Their chests against one another, Mello licked playfully at Matt's earlobe, asking huskily

"Now, just tell me, are you willing to wait and go through this easy, or you wanna have a little fun?"

"Ngh, I, oh God, Mello, just fuck me already!" He exclaimed as Mello traced the younger boy's abdomen and chest with his nimble fingers.

"Uh uh ah, come on Matty, beg for it. You know you want to. I could tease you all day and night if I wanted to."

"Beg? H-ha! N-Never!"

"Alright then..." He grinned wickedly as he looked down at Matt, kissing quickly from his lips to the line of his boxers on Matt's hips.

"Mello, st-stop teasing!"

"Only if you beg..."

"Ugh...ngh...NO!"

"Then I won't stop." With that, he removed Matt's boxers as slow as he could without he himself getting irritated. Looking at the red head's pulsing member, he smiled and took it in his mouth. Licking the tip and getting every spot he could of Matt's throbbing shaft. Matt groaned in pure ecstacy before warning the other man that he was going to explode. Mello just sucked harder and swallowed as Matt yelled his name in the heat of passion and he spilled into Mello's mouth. He looked up now with swollen lips, and moved his face back up Matt's writhing body under him.

"OHMYGAWD! TAKE ME, TAKE ME NOW! UN-CUFF ME! JUST UGHH!" Matt screamed as Mello nipped and sucked again at his neck and collar bone. Unable to contain himself much longer, Mello did as he asked and un-cuffed him, forcefully flipping the younger boy over and pushing three fingers into his mouth. He sucked on Mello's fingers as slowly and menacingly as he could, teasing Mello back as he also removed the older man's boxers, trying hard to hold it all in. Mello took back his fingers after what seemed like forever and slowly inserted one into the man's anus, slowly pumping in and out before adding the second, then third finger. Causing a moan of both pain and pleasure from Matt as his muscles were stretched. Both panting, Matt gave Mello a nod, telling him to take it further and felt a sharp but enjoyable pain in his spine as Mello inserted the tip of his manhood into him. As soon as Matt was comfortable, he gave another nod, allowing Mello to push the rest of himself in. He thrust a couple of times trying to find that right spot, causing a wince or two, but made up for it by placing hickies all along the back of Matt's neck.

"You...are...so...fucking...tight..." Mello was thrusting in between words with his all and finally found Matt's prostate, hitting it over and over again, sending them both into whirlwind orgasms and filling the room with screams of the other's name.

"Mail!!"

"Mihael!"

And with that, the two let loose, allowing themselves to spill their warm seeds. Mello then pulled himself fully out of Matt and laid down beside him. Both basking in the after-glow of passionate love-making, neither one of them wanting to leave this spot.

"I love you so much Mihael. I never want to let this feeling pass." Matt was laying on his chest, tracing the scar on it.

"Neither do I, Matty, neither do I." He smiled, reaching his head down to place a small peck on Matt's head. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes. He felt Matt's breathing slow and relax, letting him know that he had finally fallen asleep. Mello laid there with his eyes closed for a good while, just thinking about where he'd be without his Matty and how he could have ever survived without him.

"I love you too." he murmered, before falling into a deep sleep himself.


End file.
